Matriarca
by Nande-chan
Summary: Después de la guerra contra Hades, el Santuario necesita ser restaurado y para eso se necesita un patriarca y se necesita ya. Serie de viñetas.
1. Patriarca

Parece que soy un poco adicta a las viñetas. Bueno, no parece, lo soy xD Así que aquí viene otra colección. Originalmente solo iba a ser este drabble, pero luego me puse a escribir más y debo admitir que le he tomado cierto afecto a esta alternativa y me gustaría explorarla más. Algunos ya leyeron esta viñeta en_ Polvo de estrellas_, pero como ya dije, escribí más de lo mismo y me apetecía que tuviera su propia historia.

En fin, todo esto empieza justo después del Hades y no toma en cuenta Next Dimension.

Los reviews se agradecen y por cada uno, Shaina tendrá una túnica nueva :)

* * *

><p><strong>Patriarca.<strong>

El Santuario estaba destruido, quedaban pocos caballeros y no había patriarca. Si bien no era el momento más crítico por el que pasaba la Orden, sí era uno bastante complicado. Había que restaurar el Santuario y para ello se necesitaba un patriarca y se necesitaba ya.

Atena caminó por el bosque cercano al Santuario y siguió la ruta que conducía a la Fuente de Atena. No dejaba de darle vueltas al asunto del patriarca y se preguntaba quién sería la mejor opción. En su mente sólo habían cinco candidatos posibles y no se decidía por ninguno.

Seiya fue su primera opción y también fue el primero que descartó. Era un gran guerrero y un buen líder, nadie pondría eso en duda, pero le faltaba la autoridad y la responsabilidad necesarias para hacerse cargo de la Orden. Shun fue el siguiente en quien pensó, pero era demasiado amable para dar órdenes y castigos. Hyoga debía viajar a Siberia, donde sería más útil, no quería que los incidentes del pasado volvieran a repetirse en Bluegard. Shiryu era una gran opción, pero lo más correcto era que heredara no sólo el rango y la armadura de Dohko, sino su deber como vigilante de Rozan también.

Solo quedaba Ikki. Y sabía, tan bien como los demás, que Ikki se iría a la primera oportunidad. Ikki nunca sería un miembro convencional de la Orden, no importaba que fuera un caballero de oro o uno de bronce.

El puesto estaba desierto y no quedaban más opciones.

Un poco derrotada, llegó finalmente a la Fuente. Recorrió el lugar con la mirada y vio las cinco camas ocupadas con sus guerreros. Examinó a cada uno y pensó que pronto se recuperarían, con excepción de Seiya. Suspiró.

—Aún no despiertan. —Escuchó decir a alguien en la puerta.

—No, aún no —respondió ella.

—No debería venir sola a este lugar, aun cuando esté dentro del Santuario es peligroso que esté sola —dijo Shaina.

—Será la última vez. —Sonrió cálidamente.

—La próxima vez dígame y la acompañaré a donde desee.

—Así será.

Ninguna dijo más y se dedicaron a cuidar de los caballeros. El ambiente era agradable y solo se escuchaban los sonidos que producían los movimientos y las respiraciones calmadas.

Atena seguía pensando en el patriarca y entonces miró a Shaina de reojo. A esa amazona decidida y que era capaz de aterrorizar a cualquiera, tal vez hasta a Ikki, no estaba segura.

Siguió la figura de Shaina con la mirada y recordó que ella era quien se había hecho cargo del Santuario durante el tiempo que todos estuvieron en el Inframundo. También pensó en los tiempos en los que ella fue su enemiga y dirigía a algunos caballeros de plata.

No tardó en llegar a la conclusión de que ella sería una gran matriarca. Tampoco pudo evitar pensar que sería la primera matriarca en la historia de la Orden.

Volvió a observarla y tomó su decisión.

—Shaina, hay algo que quiero discutir contigo.


	2. No había nadie más

Decidí que voy a publicar los drabbles que tengo escritos en orden cronológico, cuando se acaben, el orden cronológico ya no existirá y ahm, espero que la línea temporal no se haga confusa... yo creo que no, porque es una historia sencilla, pero ya veremos. Si pasa lo peor, ya se nos ocurrirá algo para solucionarlo :P

Gracias por seguir comentando :)

* * *

><p><strong>No había nadie más.<strong>

Llevaba mucho tiempo frente al espejo, viendo su reflejo de reojo y con la atención centrada en las dos máscaras y el casco que estaban frente a ella. Casi como si fuera un tic, movía la mano de una máscara a otra sin saber cuál agarrar, si la plateada que había usado por más tiempo del que podía recordar o la azul oscuro que significaba su nuevo rango.

Levantó la cabeza y se miró de nuevo en el espejo. La túnica le quedaba bastante bien, aunque extrañaba la sensación de la armadura y el traje de entrenamiento. Miró hacia el armario, habían apenas otras dos túnicas, las doncellas habían estado trabajando a marchas forzadas para tener listas un par de túnicas antes de su nombramiento oficial.

Resignada, volvió a mirar las máscaras y esta vez también se fijó en el pesado rosario y en el medallón que estaban entre la máscara azul y el casco dorado.

—Vas a desgastarlas de tanto verlas.

Había estado tan ensimismada, que ni siquiera la había escuchado acercarse. Sin decir nada más, Marin llegó a su lado y también se quedó viendo las máscaras.

—Va a ser complicado —dijo Shaina.

—¿Qué cosa? ¿La administración del Santuario, tratar con los santos sobrevivientes, la restauración o Atena?

—Todo lo anterior.

—¿Preferirías que alguien más se hiciera cargo?

—No lo sé.

—Bueno, no hay nadie más.

Shaina miró el reloj y cerró los ojos antes de girarse hacia Marin.

—Falta menos de una hora para que sea oficial —dijo Shaina y comenzó caminar de un lado a otro del salón—. Tal vez no sea tan difícil, los guardias y los santos de bronce son fáciles de ordenar, los complicados serán esos cinco. A pesar de todo, Saga era un buen administrador y, por lo que he revisado, mantenía buenas relaciones con el gobierno griego y algunos otros, sólo habrá que retomarlas. Queda la reparación de las armaduras, se necesita sangre, _su_ sangre, —Marin supo que se refería a la sangre de los santos de bronce—, y la reconstrucción de los templos.

Shaina se detuvo y miró a Marin.

—Después de todo eso, las cosas serán más sencillas —dijo Shaina.

—Y pasarás a la historia del Santuario como la primera matriarca.

—Tú podrías ayudarme.

—¿Cómo?

—Podría nombrarte ayudante de la matriarca.

—¿Estás segura?

—Por supuesto que no, pero no hay nadie más —dijo Shaina con burla y Marin solo pudo reír.

—¿Lo has discutido con Atena?

—Aún no.

—Hazlo, después veremos.

—Como prefieras.

Ambas miraron de nuevo el reloj.

—Ven —dijo Marin—, es casi hora.

Alcanzó la estola que estaba colgada en una silla y se la puso a Shaina en los hombros. Tomó el medallón de la mesa y lo ajustó al cuello de la túnica, hizo que Shaina girara y le puso el rosario. Le pasó la máscara azul y el caso para que ella se los pusiera y finalmente sonrió.

—Hasta pareces una persona respetable.

—Cuida tus palabras, amazona.

—Como ordene, matriarca.


	3. Las termas del patriarca

Yo planeaba actualizar más seguido, pero no salió.

Sobre esta viñeta, solo tengo que decir que alguien sentía verdadero cariño por las termas del patriarca.

Gracias por seguir comentando.

* * *

><p><strong>Las termas del patriarca.<strong>

Antes de que su nombramiento fuera oficial, Atena le había dado un par de planos del Santuario y juntas lo habían recorrido varias veces. En esas ocasiones y hasta antes de ser la matriarca, nunca sintió nada extraño. Pero, los primeros días después de que ocupó su nuevo cargo, comenzó a sentirse observada, como si alguien la siguiera, pero por más que miraba y buscaba con su cosmos no lograba encontrar a nadie. Marin seguro se burlaría de su paranoia.

No fue hasta que visitó las termas del patriarca que finalmente reconoció la presencia que tanto la molestaba.

Se había desnudado y llevaba una toalla pegada a su cuerpo, apenas había metido sus pies al agua caliente cuando escuchó a alguien carraspear a su espalda.

—El castigo por espiar a la matriarca son más de veinte azotes y dos semanas en ayunas —amenazó—. Y si me giró y ves mi rostro, tu castigo será la muerte.

—Una mujer —respondió ignorando la amenaza—. Me ha sustituido una mujer.

—Saga —susurró Shaina y se volvió a verlo. Cuando vio al fantasma materializarse frente a ella estuvo a punto de soltar la toalla. Necesitó unos segundos para recuperarse y endurecer su mirada—. ¿Tienes algún problema con eso?

—No puedo creer que Atena haya sido tan ingenua como para nombrarte matriarca.

—Saga, estás muerto y no tengo ni tiempo ni ganas de ponerme a discutir con un fantasma. Déjame tomar mi baño en paz —dijo Shaina y le aventó la toalla a la cara antes de sumergirse totalmente. Nadó un poco antes de salir a tomar aire y cuando miró hacia una de las columnas, Saga estaba recargado ahí—. ¿Los muertos no tienen algo mejor que hacer?

—¿En serio crees que podrás dirigir el Santuario mejor de lo que yo lo hice?

—Hasta Seiya podría hacerlo mejor que tú. —Shaina clavó la mirada en Saga y siguió cada uno de sus movimientos—. Te recordaba más respetuoso. ¿Dime, es tradición que los patriarcas anteriores reciban así al nuevo? ¿Debo esperar ver a Shion también?

Saga la siguió mirando y Shaina creyó que, de haber podido, Saga la hubiera ahogado en ese instante.

—Tampoco es tradición que una mujer dirija el Santuario, ni que se bañe en las termas del patriarca. Y sobre Shion, bueno, uno nunca sabe lo que oculta Star Hill.

—¿Qué es lo que realmente quieres? —preguntó fastidiada.

—Probarte y tenía curiosidad.

—¿Curiosidad?

—Sí, en realidad todos teníamos curiosidad sobre la nueva matriarca. Yo fui el afortunado que pudo venir, si lo quieres ver así.

Shaina no dijo nada y hubiera atacado a Saga de no ser porque no tendría ningún sentido atacar a los fantasmas.

—¿Teníamos? —dijo Shaina.

—Los santos dorados y yo.

Shaina dejó de prestarle atención y se puso la bata.

—¿Dejarás de acosarme? Es muy molesto.

—Sí, además, es tiempo de volver con el resto.

Se miraron unos momentos y Shaina juraría que vio una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro de Saga.

—Lo harás bien —dijo Saga y desapareció.


	4. Respeto

Aquí traigo otra viñetita. Esta trata sobre Ikki, porque Ikki es genial y todo mundo lo ama :P

Por cierto, ya supieron que por fin terminó Omega? Solo digo.

Gracias por seguir leyendo y comentando.

* * *

><p><strong>Respeto.<strong>

Ikki había sido el primero en despertar. A nadie le sorprendió.

Para el momento en el que Ikki recuperó la consciencia, Shaina ya se había instalado en la Cámara del Patriarca, asignado a algunas doncellas que cuidaran de los caballeros inconscientes y ordenado a los guardias que no dejaran que estos desaparecieran antes de verla.

Atena y ella sabían que si los dejaban irse por su cuenta, sería difícil volver a reunirlos.

Así, Ikki había sido conducido hasta la nueva matriarca.

Cuando la vio, Ikki no pudo evitar una risa irónica. En qué estaría pensando Saori, Shiryu o Hyoga eran mejores candidatos. Cuando la matriarca le llamó la atención por no seguir el protocolo ni mostrarle el respeto debido, le dio el beneficio de la duda. Lo hizo considerar el seguirle el juego por unos segundos, cosa que ni Shiryu ni Hyoga hubieran logrado.

Ikki sonrió de lado, vería hasta dónde llegaban las cosas.

—Disculpe mis modales, matriarca. —A Shaina no se le escapó el tono burlón en la voz de Ikki. Sabía que si ganaba a Ikki, derrotaba cualquier resistencia que aún pudiera haber en el Santuario.

—Levántate, caballero Fénix. —Hizo una pausa antes de levantarse ella misma—. Hay un par de asuntos que quiero discutir contigo antes de que dejes el Santuario, sin permiso y sin avisar a dónde irás, como siempre haces. —No sonó a regaño, era un hecho.

—Así que Atena y tú me dejarán en libertad de hacer lo que me plazca.

—Siempre lo has hecho, nada te ha importado ni detenido.

La mirada desafiante de Ikki se cruzó con la máscara de Shaina.

—Lo que me sorprende es que hayas venido a verme —dijo Shaina.

—Llámalo curiosidad —dijo Ikki y se encogió de hombros.

Otra pausa.

—Antes de que dejes el Santuario, debes ir con Kiki. La armadura dorada de Leo tiene que ser reparada y se necesita tu sangre, aun cuando no quieras el puesto —dijo Shaina.

—¿Cómo sabe su Santidad que no quiero ser el santo de Leo?

—Porque si lo fueras, no podrías ir a lo que queda de la Reina Muerte tanto como acostumbras.

Ikki guardó silencio, un poco sorprendido de que lo supiera.

—Además, eres el Fénix. Es más fácil para los otros dejar de lado su armadura, pero no para ti, no cuando el Fénix es más que metal.

Shaina se acercó a Ikki y puso una mano en su hombro.

—Ni Atena ni yo te pedimos la obediencia usual. Sin embargo, espero que estés aquí cuando se necesite, protegiendo el Santuario, incluso la casa de Leo. La única orden que te daré es que vengas cuando se te llame.

Después de pensarlo unos momentos, Ikki asintió. No había gran cambio en lo que a él respectaba.

Shaina lo miró y regresó a la silla que ocupaba en el Salón.

—Es todo, puedes retirarte, Fénix. No olvides pasar con el santo de Aries para reparar la armadura.

—Como ordenes. —Ikki jamás le mostraría el respeto que debía, pero funcionaría.


End file.
